Inside Me
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Pikiran Yunho mengawang, menatap ruang kosong pada ranjang king-sizenya. Memikirkan adegan macam apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan bersama Changmin. Aisssh! Sudah cukup ciuman waktu itu! HoMin slight YunJae, YooSu


**Author: Jung YUNra**

**Cast:**** Yunho, Changmin, Junsu**

**Pairing: HoMin**

**Genre: Romantic, Little Angst, Little Bit Action**

**Type: Yaoi, MPreg**

**Rate: NC 17 to NC 21*****pesenannya sih NC 21, tapi nggak tahu tuh... -_-a**

**Length: ****2shoot *mudah-mudahan... T.T***

**Disclaimer: They are God own... but the story is mine... yeah... don't copy without permission... ok? ^-^**

_-oO-Inside Me-Oo-_

Author POV

Seharusnya ini malam yang sepi. Tapi pintu apartment seorang pria yang 9 detik sebelumnya masih terlelap dalam mimpi kini bagai diguncang angin topan. Ketukan di pintu membagi keributan di antara heningnya malam apartement eksklusif Seoul. Hanya beberapa kalangan yang bisa tinggal di sana. Artis, pejabat, seniman kaya, sosialita, anak-anak pewaris tahta perusahaan besar. Tapi pria yang kini berjalan setengah merutuk ke dekat pintu masuk apartmentnya itu tidak termasuk ke dalam semua kategori di atas.

Atau mungkin kau bisa memasukkannya dalam kualifikasi 'anak-anak pewaris tahta bisnis besar'. Yah... jika bisnis Narkotika dan hormon steroid terlarang bisa segera dilegalkan... mungkin ia termasuk ke dalam sana...

treeet... buk! tukkktukkk…

tidak ada harmoni sama sekali. Siapapun di luar sana yang tengah mengetuki pintunya penuh nafsu harus membawa kabar yang sangat penting.

Berani-beraninya mengganggu tidurku...

Simpulan senyum disungging pria itu, berusaha menetralisir kekusutan wajahnya akibat dipaksa bangun. Senyum memberimu energi positif...

"Hyung...!", pria itu tertahan sesaat saat melihat –lewat kamera pengawas-siapa 2 orang pria yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ia menahan diri untuk membuka kunci.

"Changmin...", pria itu membisikkan sebuah nama di bibir juga di hati. Berdesir di sela-sela sunyi. Mendadak ia jadi tuli dengan semua bising akibat ketukan dan bel pintu di hadapannya. Penggambaran seorang pria jangkung yang tengah kepayahan dipapah pria berambut hitam di sebelahnya, dari kamera pengawas yang sekilas ia lihat. Membuatnya tak berani memutar handle pintu.

"Hyung! Ini aku! Junsu! Cepat buka pintu!", pria berkulit cokelat almond itu menggeleng lemah, menertibkan sedikit jaket anti peluru yang buru-buru ia sambar saat keluar kamar. bagi anak mafia macam dia, waspada setiap saat satu-satunya jalan agar tetap bertahan.

"Ne", pintu terdorong ke depan, pria yang tengah terbebani tubuh jangkung di sebelahnya sedikit menggeser posisi.

"What's wrong?", ia menaikkan resleting jaketnya, ada sengatan melihat tubuh tak berdaya yang dihiasi banyak luka.

"Biarkan kami masuk dulu...", Junsu kehilangan kecerewetannya. Pria di hadapannya tahu, membopong tubuh pria yang membuat hatinya bergetar itu pasti bukan pekerjaan mudah.

"Hmmm...", Yunho, pria yang tidurnya terganggu malam itu, semakin diusik rasa penasaran, sementara Junsu berusaha mencapai sofa ruang tamu dan menidurkan pria yang dikenali Yunho sebagai Changmin. Meskipun tampang aristokratis saudara angkatnya itu sama sekali tidak mirip Jung Changmin yang ia kenal selama 26 tahun hidupnya.

Yunho mengambil sekotak peralatan perawatan untuk luka di sekujur tubuh Changmin. Lama tak bersua, sekalinya bisa menatap wajah tampan itu kini begitu terkoyak. Sebuah goresan melintang di pipinya, cukup panjang. Badan lelaki muda itu tak henti bergetar. Seperti orang demam menahan ketidaksesuaian suhu dalam tubuh mereka. Ia menggigil. Mengigit bibirnya yang membiru.

"Aku saja, Hyung…", Junsu meminta izin di mulut tapi merebut begitu saja kotak itu.

"Akkh... ghhh...", Changmin, pria berambut panjang yang entah sejak kapan sudah mencapai bahu-Yunho tidak tahu- mengigit bibirnya lagi menahan sakit. Mengoyak sedikit daging bibir unik kesukaan Yunho.

"Su…", pria bermata sipit namun membulat dengan cantik itu berbalik. Menatap Yunho yang bersandar di tembok, memandangi Changmin khawatir, "Nanti kuceritakan...", Junsu tahu, wajah Yunho terlalu kentara digelayuti penasaran.

"Hmmm...", Yunho memilih menggumam. Ingin mendekat dan menggenggam tangan Changmin yang tengah mencakar sofa mahal kesayangannya. Untungnya ia lebih sayang Changmin daripada sofanya...

Tinggal menempelkan perban terakhir pada luka di pipi Changmin. Tapi gemetar tubuh Changmin, tidak berkurang. Malah semakin menjadi. Yunho memberanikan diri mendekati kening Changmin ingin tahu suhu terkini pria itu. tapi, tangan Changmin menepisnya dengan bonus tatapan penuh kebencian ke arahnya. Mengatup menahan sakit kemudian.

"Jangan sentuh dia!", peringatan Junsu terlambat beberapa detik, Yunho sudah keburu terhuyung. Tidak menyangka lelaki yang nampak rapuh itu berdaya sekuat itu.

Yunho meringis, tidak ada jerit sakit. Tapi terjatuh ke lantai pasti menimbulkan nyeri.

"Hyung, gwaenchanna?", Yunho memasang tampang cool andalannya. Dia lelaki di antara para lelaki. Terjatuh segitu saja bukan apa-apa.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku..", Junsu menaikkan alis kirinya, lalu menambah kadar senyum di raut imutnya yang semakin tergerus kedewasaan. Banyak gadis yang kecewa soal itu. tapi Junsu juga tak ingin selamanya dianggap imut, walau bukan berarti ingin cepat tua juga...

"Kau seharusnya menjaga kekasihmu dengan baik...", suara Junsu terdengar satire, merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk berselonjoran di karpet dekat sofa di mana Changmin tubuhnya makin mengkerut saja menahan gigil.

Pria berjaket anti peluru mencari tempat pas untuk mendengar penjelasan.

"Jaejoong lagi?", sebenarnya Yunho sedang merasa tidak punya kekasih saat ini. Satu-satunya makhluk di dunia ini yang bisa dianggap sebagai kekasih Yunho, jika bukan pedang samurai warisan ayahnya, ya... pria itu. pria cantik bertubuh rapuh, namun kelicikannya bersaing dengan rubah. Seseorang yang memanfaatkan kekhilafan Yunho, untuk merebut surat sengketa lahan 'milik mereka' dalam bisnis senjata api di Pasifik.

"Siapa lagi?", Junsu mencibir lewat gerak bibir. Ia benci Jaejoong, bahkan saat ia belum tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah keponakan jaringan mafia musuh bebuyutan milik pamannya, ayah Yunho.

"Hmmm... aku mengerti...", Yunho berbalik, menatap pria yang kini memasukkan kausnya ke mulutnya untuk menahan gemetar.

"Apa yang ia perbuat?"

"Pada Changmin? Atau pada kami berdua?", Yunho melirik Junsu yang dagunya tengah beristirahat di atas lutut.

Pria berwajah oval menatap punggung berbalut jaket kulit berwarna putih yang dilumuri darah itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kuambilkan pakaian ganti untukmu...", Junsu menengadah, mencari wajah Yunho. Tapi pria itu sudah terlanjur dekat menuju kamarnya.

Ia bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya ditiupi nafas menderu milik Changmin.

"Bersabarlah... besok pagi pengaruh obat itu akan hilang...", Junsu menggumam. Mungkin ditujukan untuk Changmin tapi nampak seperti ia berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Hmmm...", Yunho mengangsurkan satu stel pakaian, lengkap dengan jaket kulit anti peluru warna hijau tua, salah satu kesukaannya. Yunho memalingkan wajah saat Junsu mulai membuka baju untuk berganti. Lebih memilih memperhatikan wajah Changmin.

"Kemarin, tepatnya 12 jam yang lalu, seorang pelanggan kita mengabarkan bahwa saat ia bertransaksi dengan Changmin dan anak buahnya sekitar 30 menit sebelumnya," Junsu berhenti untuk menaikkan resleting celana jeans Yunho. Sedikit terlalu ketat, jadi butuh sedikit usaha lebih.

_Ck... kurasa aku memang harus mengecilkan ukuran pantat..._

"Mmm?", Yunho hanya butuh gumaman untuk membuat Junsu meneruskan cerita.

"Transaksi mereka diserang oleh sekelompok bersenjata tak dikenal... beruntung palanggan kita itu sempat melarikan diri, tapi Changmin dan anak buahnya, ia kehilangan kontak dengan mereka. Jadi ia menghubungiku sebagai bagian 'humas' kelompok kita... dan baru Jam 10 tadi kami menemukannya...", mendengar kata jam 10 malam, Yunho melirik jam dinding bergambar Mickey Mouse berkostum pesulap kesukaannya. Kontras sekali dengan segala interior temaram yang teramat lelaki di ruangan itu.

_Jam 12:23. Great... aku mengantuk sekarang…_

"Kami lalu menelusuri GPS ditanam di sudut mata Changmin. Sinyalnya sempat terganggu, hingga kami butuh 10 jam untuk menemukan lokasi Changmin... Aku dan sepuluh orang anak buahku menyusup ke tempat itu yang ternyata sebuah bandara kecil terbengkalai... pinggir kota Seoul, mungkin bekas markas rahasia KorUt, ketika pasukan Kim Ilsung memulai perang tahun 1950…", Junsu menjeda, memasukkan kancing terakhir kemeja pinjamannya.

"Singkatnya saja... tidak usah beputar-putar...", Yunho dengan nekat sekali lagi berusaha menyentuh kening Changmin. Dan saat tangan Changmin hendak menepis, tangan kiri Yunho bergerak gesit menangkapnya. Junsu tersenyum memperhatikan bagaimana Changmin tidak dapat melepaskan cengkeraman Yunho, membuatnya mengingat Yoochun, sahabatnya. Sahabat Yunho juga, salah satu alasan mengapa jam dinding bergambar Mickey Mouse yang tidak matching ada di dinding ruangan ini.

_Hadiah Yoochun…_

Park Yoochun sudah lama dianggap mati. Bagi Yunho, bagi anggota kelompok Toho, behitu juga seharusnya bagi Junsu. Tapi... ternyata sulit. Junsu masih sering melamunkan pria itu. mengkhianati kelompok dan bergabung dengan Kim Jaejoong. Chunnie... Pabo!

Pria berkulit almond memperhatikan air muka Junsu berubah murung sambil menangkap tangan kiri Changmin yang sudah akan menamparnya. Yunho merasakan sedikit panas di kulit tangan Changmin.

Tidak sepanas yang ia khawatirkan ternyata.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?", pertanyaan Yunho tak juga dijawab Junsu.

"Ya, cukup gunakan 2 mobil saja... jangan terlihat terlalu mencolok. Akhir-akhir ini pengawasan pemerintah terhadap jam malam makin ketat. Aku tahu, ya, aku akan segera pergi ke markas. Katakan pada komandanmu untuk tidak cemas, Arra?", instruksi Junsu berakhir, telepon itu juga segera terputus. Pertanyaan Yunho ternyata keduluan getar ponsel Junsu.

"Harus ke markas, hmmm?", Yunho buru-buru menjauh saat sadar Changmin semakin berontak dalam kungkungannya.

Mata atraktif pria itu menatap nyalang pada Yunho. Rapuh dan marah.

Yunho tidak mengenali ekspresi mata itu, deskripsi citra pria itu hanya ada dua di ingatan Yunho. Jika tidak diam, maka menertawakan kebodohan dirinya, kebodohan Yunho. Itu saja.

"Ya, setelah itu... kami terjebak dalam baku tembak, 9 orang dari anak buahku mati, untungnya saat melarikan diri kami sempat menemukan tempat penyekapan Changmin yang tidak dijaga sama sekali... waktu kutemukan ia sudah seperti itu, penuh luka dan gemetar tidak karuan. Bahkan kilatan matanya seperti syok oleh sesuatu... tapi wajar jika tidak dijaga…", Junsu menatap Yunho yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Lalu berpindah pada Changmin.

"Kondisinya terlalu menyedihkan untuk sekedar bangkit berdiri." Yunho ikut-ikutan memandang Changmin yang tengah mengusap-usap punggung tangannya. Matanya jadi nyaris putih semua. Yunho mengepalkan tangan.

"Apa yang rubah betina itu lakukan pada Changmin?", Junsu menggeleng. Merasakan kemurkaan.

"Hanya Tuhan yang tahu... itu juga jika kau masih percaya Tuhan, Hyung...", Junsu menukikkan pandangannya beserta seringai andalannya pada Yunho.

"Hn..."

"Changmin... kutinggal dengan Yunho Hyung…", mata Changmin yang tengah menutup menahan sakit tiba-tiba membuka nanar.

"Andwe!", dua pria lainnya saling berpandangan.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa ke markas dalam keadaan seperti ini, dan rumah sakit terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Jadi biarkan Yunho Hyung yang merawatmu, ok?", Junsu sedikit mendekat. Lalu menyentuh rambut Changmin yang berantakan. Changmin menutup mata merasakan sentuhan itu.

"Tolong ya Hyung..."

"Hmmm..."

"Junsu! Aku bilang tidak..."

Bruk!

Pintu menutup kasar. Junsu jelas terburu-buru kembali ke markas.

"Dan sekarang sebaiknya kau diam! Jangan coba-coba menamparku lagi!", Changmin tidak sadar sejak kapan. Tapi Yunho dalam sekejap saja sudah menaruh tangan kanan Changmin melingkar di pundaknya. Memapahnya berjalan menuju kamar kemudian.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Jaejoong berikan padamu? Sabu? Kokain? Kenapa sampai seperti ini?", Changmin hanya mendengus dengan bibir bagian bawah yang ia masukkan mulut. Menggigitnya menahan sakit.

Tangan kanan Yunho yang berada di pinggang Changmin merasakan suhu tubuh pria itu justru meningkat saat mereka berdekatan, "Changminnie... you're really hot...", bisik Yunho. Mata Changmin membelalak. Dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho hingga menabrak tembok... sementara dirinya terhuyung menuju ranjang.

"Keparat! Kenapa kau mendorongku sekeras itu!", Yunho menghampiri Changmin dengan marah, namun seketika berubah melihat Changmin mengkerut di pinggir ranjang.

"Minnie...", Yunho hendak mengusap rambut Changmin namun ditepis dnegan cepat.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?", Yunho memandang iba, menatap Changmin nelangsa membuat hatinya juga nelangsa.

"Sebuah pil...", Changmin makin erat memluk lutut. Menjadikan panjang tubuhnya tak nampak, sebab ia melipat begitu rupa.

"Aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan seoarangpun...", Yunho diam. Otak cerdasnya mengerti clue barusan.

"Karena kau menginginkan tubuh mereka untuk melepaskan panas dari obat perangsang? Benar? Jadi yang Jaejoong berikan padamu adalah..."

"Aku tidak yakin... karena reaksinya... hhh...", Changmin tak kuasa meneruskan kalimatnya.

Pikiran Yunho mengawang, menatap ruang kosong pada ranjang king-sizenya. Memikirkan adegan macam apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan bersama Changmin. Aisssh! Sudah cukup ciuman waktu itu!

Yunho bergidik dan buru-buru menggeleng.

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak mau hanya kita berdua di sini... baiklah, biar aku pergi ke ruang tamu... jadi kau bisa menghabiskan pengaruh obat itu sendirian...", Yunho sudah akan beranjak.

"Hhh... melarikan diri saat tak bisa memberi solusi... kau memang payah, pergilah!", Yunho jadi berbalik, tidak jadi meninggalakna kamarnya.

"Damn! Kau ingin solusi hah? Baiklah akan kuberikan...!", Yunho mendekati Changmin berbekal nafas memburu.

Changmin sedikit panik menjauh ke tengah ranjang namun percuma. Yunho terlalu gesit gerakannya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya yang sebenarnya menang beberapa senti soal tinggi, terkulai tak berdaya dalam kekangannya. Kedua tangan Yunho melingkar di dada Changmin dan mendudukkan pria bermata atraktif itu. kaki Changmin yang berontak ditahan oleh sepasang kaki Yunho mengunci gerakan dua tungkai jenjang itu.

Sekejap saja sprei kamar Yunho sudah amburadul.

"What The Hell! Akkkhhh!", Changmin merasakan sentuhan perlahan sebuah tangan kekar-milik Yunho tentu saja-mengocok bagian vitalnya.

"Ghhhennn... Yunhhh—", sikut Changmin menekan dada Yunho menjauh, tapi tangan kiri Yunho yang tidak ikut beraksi di selangkangan Changmin mendekap dada Changmin. Lelaki yang lebih muda menggigit bibir, "Sejak dulu kau memanghhh... selalu menang soal kekkkhhh... kuatan...", Yunho tersenyum menganggap itu sebagai pujian.

"Maaf, jika kau tidak menyukainya... tapi jika hanya diam saja tanpa membantumu sedikitpun... aku akan menyesal...", Yunho berbisik di telinga Changmin, menambah desiran lagi. Padahal Changmin saja masih kelabakan menahan respon tubuhnya terhadap sentuhan erotis Yunho pada bagian paling intim miliknya.

"Ghhh... Hyung... hhhh... henti—Akkkkkhhhh...", jeritan Changmin menandai tubuhnya yang telah sampai batas. Aroma cairan seks menguar di ruangan. Changmin memalingkan wajah ke arah kiri, menatap pedang samurai kecintaan Yunho yang terpajang di dinding kamar.

Tangan kiri Yunho meraba dadanya, mengikuti aluran nafas Changmin yang masih menderu karena klimaks pertama. menepukinya berusaha menenangkan. Namuan tetap saja tubuh Changmin masih gemetaran.

"Cukup?", Yunho berbisik lagi. Menggigilkan lagi tubuh Changmin.

"Hhh... aku... aku..."

"Ya... ini pasti pengalaman seks pertamamu, iya kan? Sudah kubilang jangan hanya diam di depan komputer dan berurusan dengan senjata api...", Yunho menutup mata Changmin dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Sesekali kau harus merasakan senjata yang lain...", Yunho mendesakkan lagi posisi duduknya dengan Changmin yang sudah merapat. Membiarkan gundukan besar daging intimnya yang masih terbungkus celana dirasakan oleh Changmin.

"Grrr… hhh... hennnhhh... Sh*t! aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini!", Yunho menaikkan sudut kiri bibirnya.

"Tenanglah... aku tidak akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini… kau adikku... bagaimanapun…", mata Yunho ikut berbalik ke dinding kiri kamar. menatap samurai kesayangannya, sudah tua. Namun Yunho tetap merasa itu pedang terbaik yang pernah ia lihat di dunia.

Cairan yang melumuri tangannya, ia jilati terlebih dahulu, tidak begitu bersih, hanya sekedar jangan terlalu lengket. Ia menurunkan sedikit celana Changmin.

GREPPP

tangan Changmin menahannya.

"Shuut...", Yunho mengelus kening Changmin, "Bayangkan saja tangan seorang gadis yang sedang melakukan ini padamu... ok?", Changmin hanya punya kesempatan mendesahkan kalimat ia yang teramat abstrak.

Yunho memijit dua bola milik Changmin dengan intens, sesekali mengelus pelan-maju mundur-daging Changmin yang membesar seiring sentuhan Yunho yang semakin berirama.

"Hyunghhh... hnnn... ahhh... akhhh...", jeritan Changmin semakin menjadi.

"Sh*t! Kau jadi sulit klimaks...", keringat Yunho berceceran di pelipisnya. Ia sedikit menunduk, memperhatikan proses kerja yang tengah dilakukan tangan kanannya.

"Damn! Hyung! Jilat saja!", teriak Changmin semakin tidak tahan. Tungkai panjang menendang-nendang. Gerakannya terlihat semakin panas seiring permainan tangan Yunho.

"Tidak... aku hanya...", Changmin berbalik, menatap Yunho lalu mendekati wajah, "Aku mengizinkannya...", Changmin menjilat bekas luka di bawah mata oriental pria itu.

"As your wish...", Yunho membalikkan tubuh Changmin, merebahkannya hati-hati. Takut melukai luka yang susah payah Junsu perban. Lagipula, saat ini Changmin adalah milik Yunho yang paling berharga. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari keterkoyakan keluarga kecil bahagianya.

"Ahhh...", tangan Changmin yang awalnya hanya menggenggam sprei berpindah menjambak sedikit helaian rambut Yunho.

"You're sooo sticky... did you know?", Changmin hanya menutup mata merasakan lilitan lidah basah Yunho menambah basah organ intimnya.

"Hnnn… ahhh... Yunho... akhhhh...", sentuhan lidah Yunho makin terasa saat mencapai klimaks, menegangkan sekali bagi Changmin. Bagaimana Yunho menjilatinya sedramatis mungkin... perlahan sekali. Dan justru ia makin terbuai menikmati.

"Arrrggghhh...", pria bermata atraktif kesukaan Yunho itu, membelalakkan matanya tiba-tiba, otot perutnya mengencang, dan keluarlah apa yang seharusnya Changmin keluarkan. Sejak ia disekap sendirian, sengsara sekali saat kau butuh seseorang dan kau sadar dirimu sendirian. Changmin merasa terbuang. Lebih baik disiksa sedemikian rupa.

Slrruuuurrt…

Yunho menelan sedikit cairan putih kental itu. karena meskipun ia suka, ia merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang layak untuk dikonsumsi manusia.

"Ahhh... hehhhh... ahhh...", Yunho terduduk, lelaki yang satu lagipun ikut bangkit dari tidur. Menghapus jejak airmata yang otomatis keluar tanpa diminta.

"Jangan nangis ah...", Yunho meninju lengan Changmin akrab. Sudah lama tidak begitu. Sejak insiden 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat Yunho hilang kendali dan menciumi bibir Changmin penuh amarah... malam itu Changmin tahu ia hanya pelampiasan kekecewaan Yunho karena ia telah ditipu Jaejoong mentah-mentah. Oleh sebab itu, Yunhopun maklum jika adik angkatnya itu marah padanya setalah itu.

Tidak menemui.

Tidak memberi kabar.

Changmin, tidak tahu betapa Yunho merasa bersalah.

"Yun...", tubuh Yunho sedikit termundur ke belakang. Tidak siap dengan pelukan Changmin yang tiba-tiba. Yunho yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah. Blushing.

"Ne...?", ia ragu untuk membalas merangkul pria itu. takut dengan apa yang harus ia hadapi setalah ini…

"Yunho... die!"

Eh? Sekarang Yunho berani bertaruh ribuan dollar bahwa wajahnya pasti benar-benar tolol. Sementara Changmin, mengatupkan kuat-kuat matanya. membiarkan indera penciumannya berkerja lebih kuat, menangkap setiap wangi keringat dari tubuh Yunho yang masih lengkap terlindungi jaket anti peluru segala.

"Kau... kau harus mati! Menyentuhku saat aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri, di atas ranjang seperti ini…! Memberikan hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan! Kau harus mati!", Changmin makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada leher Yunho, meskipun tak sampai mencekik pria yang lebih tua itu. Tapi Yunho merasa sesak oleh kata-kata.

"Maafkan aku... aku hanya-"

"Inside me!", Changmin berteriak. Membuat suaranya menggema , terpantul dinding kamar.

"Eh? Apa?", Yunho merasa harus melakukan konfirmasi. Siapa tahu khayalannya terlalu kuat, karena bagaimanapun Yunho juga terangsang setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Changmin.

Yunho bisa merasakan tangan Changmin meremas 'senjata'nya.

"Ini salahmu... aku seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti ini... ini bukan Jung Changmin... ini bukan aku!", Yunho menyentuh rahang Changmin, mengusap luka di pipinya.

"Tidak apa... Kau sudah dewasa... manusiawi jika kau menginginkan hal seperti ini...", mereka bertatapan.

"Dan maaf... harusnya aku memang tidak ikut campur...", wajah Yunho sedikit berpaling dari wajah Changmin. Wajah lelaki itu menjadi lebih tirus dari terakhir kali ia lihat. Kantung matanya lebih jelas tergambar di tampang antagonis yang sering Yunho jahili dahulu. Saat mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk paham bahwa ibu mereka meninggal akibat pembunuhan sadis. Meskipun mereka melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

"Untuk seorang pemimpin kelompok mafia, kau terlalu sering minta maaf...", ucap Cahngmin, yang berpaling ke arah sebaliknya dari Yunho. Ia sudah tenang. Tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar.

Mungkin... harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, Niichan.

Changmin menahan senyumnya terukir, saat dirasa sesuatu di selangkangannya bereaksi lagi. Mengeras lagi dengan sendirinya tanpa ada yang menggoda.

"Ahhh...", Changmin melenguh sendiri. Yunho sedikit kaget melihat gerakan Changmin.

"Minnie...", lelaki yang lebih muda menggelinjang sendiri menahan gesekan listrik dalam tubuhnya.

"Hyung... Kau mau mati? Atau mau memberi yang kuingin?!" pria itu menjerit ke arah Yunho. Matanya menutup menahan sakit yang ia tekuri sendiri. Menjepit miliknya yang kembali tegang dengan paha.

Sebuah tangan mendekat, menyeberang menangkap kepala Changmin yang bergerak seperti kesurupan. Menyandarkannya di dadanya.

"Tenanglah... aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika kau tidak bisa diam...", Yunho berbisik seperti tadi, lalu mencium daun telinga Changmin. Pria yang kini didudukkan di antara tungkai Yunho itu bergidik.

"Akhhh... hmmmp...", Yunho membuat kepala Changmin miring ke arahnya. Menyamankan posisi di antara mereka berdua.

Menciumnya.

Dan bagi Changmin, ini sentuhan terlembut yang membuatnya nyaman akan Yunho di sampingnya.

"Ahhh...", Changmin melepas pagutan lebih dulu. Merasa tidak tahan jika tidak mendesah. Merasakan gesekan milik Yunho di bagian belakang tubuhnya, menari erotis sesuai irama tubuh Changmin yang bergelinjang tidak karuan karena Yunho memainkan kejanatannanya.

"Cukup!", Changmin berbalik menindih Yunho. Menarik keluar jaket yang masih melekat dan membuka kaus tidur yang ia pakai. Namun, tangan Changmin terhenti dari aktifitas membuka celana jeans Yunho karena pira itu menangkap tangannya.

"Malam ini aku yang pegang kendali...", kedua tangan Changmin diangkat ke atas oleh satu tangan kiri Yunho. Sementara tangan lain membuka kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang Changmin gunakan.

"Hehehe... kau seksi... aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebernafsu ini... bahkan saat kita sama-sama mencuri waktu menonton video porno dari komputer otousan…-begitu kau memanggil ayah-", Changmin menatap mata Yunho dalam. Penuh arti, makna yang tak akan sempat terlisankan. Tepat setelah baju Changmin terlepas. Bibir keduanya berpagut. Bersatu dalam alur permainan yang masih berebut, Changmin juga laki-laki. Ia ingin mendominasi. Tapi selain Yunho memang selalu lebih kuat darinya, ia juag sedang lemah dan terlalu reaktif. Sedikit saja Yunho memainkan dan memijat twinsballnya, ia langsung kehilangan fokus.

Ia akhirnya menyerah, terjerumus permainan bibir Yunho yang mempesona nalarnya. Hingga ia lupa, bahwa mereka bersaudara. Hingga ia lupa, bahwa ia melakukan ini karena terpaksa. Semuanya terasa natural. Alami begitu saja.

"Untuk malam ini saja... biarkan kita menikmati hal-hal berbahaya...", suara dalam milik pria yang memimpin permainan.

"Euh... Hyung...", dan mereka menyatu sepanjang malam, dalam tarian erotis yang tak pernah dibayangkan Changmin sebelumnya...

TBC


End file.
